


The Musical Episode

by Hayleythewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Musical References, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Season 7 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleythewriter/pseuds/Hayleythewriter
Summary: A rewriting of season 7 episode 4. Because every great TV show needs a musical episode.“This isn’t Earth,” said Hunk, though he too started to study the campus around them, “We were just in our lions.”“Lion magic?” Lance offered, his heart beating at a dangerous speed. Earth. His family. He was finally home.“What are we wearing?” Keith spoke up, gesturing in disgust to his outfit. Lance deflated. The strange change of clothes had made him suspicious in the first place. He moved toward Keith.“You’re wearing a grey bowtie and a black sweater vest, Keith. You’re finally in your true form: emo nerd.”Keith scowled, “This is serious, Lance.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched season 7 and there was neither a musical episode, nor a beach episode, so I had to take matters into my own hands.   
> This is my take on a musical episode! Songs used are: 
> 
> Be More Chill .... from Be More Chill the musical   
> Girl All the Bad Guys Want..... by Bowling for Soup

When Lance opened his eyes, he was staring at a concrete wall. He was standing up, black tennis shoes firmly planted on perfectly cut grass. He had a hard time focusing, like there was sleep in his eyes. He blinked.

“Lance,” it was Allura, and behind her was Hunk, Pidge, and Keith. 

Something was definitely wrong. 

“Where are we?” Lance blinked again, and Pidge stepped forward. 

“It looks like the Garrison,” she said. 

“But I think something is definitely wrong,” said Hunk. 

“Me too,” Lance tore his gaze away from his friends, and slowly spun in a circle so he could see as much as the Garrison as he could. The tall, cold buildings, the cafeteria, the quad. It was all how he remembered. “Are we— could we be—” 

“This isn’t Earth,” said Hunk, though he too started to study the campus around them, “We were just in our lions.” 

“Lion magic?” Lance offered, his heart beating at a dangerous speed. Earth. His family. He was finally home. 

“What are we wearing?” Keith spoke up, gesturing in disgust to his outfit. Lance deflated. The strange change of clothes had made him suspicious in the first place. He moved toward Keith. 

“You’re wearing a grey bowtie and a black sweater vest, Keith. You’re finally in your true form: emo nerd.” 

Keith scowled, “This is serious, Lance.” 

“I’m being serious,” Lance didn’t look away as he reached for the sunglasses perched on his head and slid them perfectly into place. He spoke in a gravely voice, “I’m always serious.” 

“We need to figure out what’s going on,” Allura announced, then with a frown pulled down her very short skirt, “and then get our clothes back.” She was dressed in a pink cheerleading uniform. 

Pidge examined Hunk’s slicked back hair, black leather jacket, and yellow fingerless gloves. She pinched the fabric of Lance’s blue letterman jacket, and then inspected her own clothes: a green polo with a white cardigan tied around her back. 

“I think we’re all dressed as a different high school stereotype,” Pidge hypothesized. There was a pause of reflection. And then, 

“Aw, yes! I’m the jock!” Lance struck a pose, flexed, and then raised his eyebrows toward Allura, “And you must be my cheerleader girlfriend.” 

“I’m a leader of cheer?” She asked, ignoring Lance’s flirty implications easily. At this point, it was second nature. 

“And Keith’s a nerd, heh,” Lance crossed his arms haughtily, “I totally called it.” 

“Focus on the mission,” he snapped, and then took a deep breath, “Does anyone see our lions? Or Shiro, Coran, Romelle—” 

“Wait, look! There’s someone on those bleachers,” Hunk pointed. 

“Bleachers?” Pidge crinkled her nose. There weren’t any bleachers at the Garrison. The after-school sports program was nonexistent. 

“Let’s go,” Keith said, and lead the way. 

Once they got closer, Lance could see the man on the bleachers more clearly. He was a short, alien man sitting on a strange floating chair. When he saw them approach, he grinned. 

“Hello students! Ready for another day of school?” 

“Who are you?” Keith demanded, already furious. 

“I’m Principal Bob,” the alien man smiled impossibly wide, “and don’t worry, Keith Kogane. You won’t get expelled from this school.” 

Keith gritted his teeth, but it was Allura who stepped forward now. 

“What’s going on here?” 

Principal Bob straightened his tie, “Oh, Allura. There’s no danger here. It’s a simple test, pass or fail. You like tests, don’t you Pidge?” 

“Is it multiple choice?” She asked, glaring. 

Principal Bob gave a forced laugh, “Nope. But there is a right answer. Don’t worry, you can return to your lions at 3 o’clock. Here are your schedules,” he snapped his fingers and each paladin was suddenly holding a piece of paper filled with strange, unrecognizable writing, “And you better not give any of your teacher’s trouble.” Principal Bob’s chair started flying away, but Keith crumpled up his schedule and threw it at him. 

“Tell us where we are!” 

The paper ball hit Bob’s forehead, and he let it fall onto his lap. His intense, sickly sweet smile never faded, “I’ll do you one better. I’ll tell you how to leave. Go to class. Complete your assignments. And at 3 pm, you may go. If you don’t, you’ll be stuck in school,” a sudden darkness appeared around them, and Bob’s smile became a sneer, “forever.” Just as quickly, the darkness disappeared, and Principal Bob was all smiles once again. 

A bell started to ring, and Principal Bob gasped, “My, my. First period starts in five minutes. Have a great Monday.” He laughed, loudly, as his chair zoomed him into the sky and away from the paladins. 

“Anyone have their weapon?” Keith asked, dryly. 

The other four shook their heads. 

Keith looked resigned, “Then I guess we’re going to class. We need to stick together, find something we can use as a weapon, and then plan our escape.” 

“We don’t even know how we got here,” Hunk pointed out. 

Keith studied his fellow paladins carefully, and if his gaze lingered a little bit longer on Lance, that didn’t matter. Lance didn’t notice. He was looking at Allura. 

“We don’t need to know how we got here,” he said, “we just need to know how to get out.” 

The five paladins made their way toward the closest building, since they weren’t exactly sure what “going to class” meant in this strange, fake Garrison. It was an Engineering building, with several lecture halls. As soon as the paladins approached, five doors swung open in perfect unison. 

“Welcome, students!” Coran, Shiro, Hagar, Zarkon, and Lotor each stood in a different doorway, and each wore identical white button ups, tweed jackets, and glittery ties. Hagar, of course, had a dark cape over her whole outfit, with the hood drawn far over her face. 

The paladins stared in shock. 

Keith was the first to snap out of it, “Shiro, Coran, is that really you?” 

“Welcome, students!” all five repeated, with identical waves. 

“They’re all holograms or something, right?” Lance asked Pidge out of the side of his mouth. 

“Maybe we’re stuck in a simulator,” Pidge answered. She tried to keep thinking logically, but fear was starting to overwhelm her. 

“Maybe they’re ghosts,” Lance gasped. 

“Shiro and Coran aren’t dead,” Keith snapped. 

“You don’t know how ghosts work.” 

“I think I know the basic concept.” 

“Well, I didn’t realize we had a resident ghostbuster in our midst.” 

Keith took a deep breath. And then another. “Okay. Let’s all pick one teacher—” 

“I think we should split up,” Lance interjected. 

Keith glanced at him, “That could be dangerous.” 

Lance gestured at Zarkon, “It’s already dangerous. If we split up, we’ll be able to get more information, and have a better chance at, you know. Figuring out plans. Finding things.” 

Keith thought about it for a moment, then nodded. “We can try it. But as soon as something goes wrong, leave the room. Get everyone else.” 

“Class starts in one minute,” the five teacher spoke in unison once more, before spinning around and walking into their classrooms, leaving their doors wide open. 

“So, we’re all going with one teacher,” Pidge asked, wearily glancing toward Zarkon, Lotor, and Hagar’s doors, “Totally alone.” 

“I call Lotor,” Lance held up a peace sign and started walking, “Maybe I can make some spitballs.” 

“I’ll go with Zarkon,” Keith volunteered, gravely. 

“Poke his eye out with your protractor,” Lance suggested. “and then blast some Fall Out Boy.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “You listen to Fall Out Boy?” 

Lance shoved his hands into his letterman jacket and walked faster. Keith tried to hide his smile. 

“I’ll take on Hagar,” Allura squared her shoulders, and marched into the classroom. 

“Oh, thank god,” Hunk breathed a sigh of relief, “I mean, I would have done it, but man, am I glad that I don’t have to. Pidge, do you want Shiro or Coran?” 

“Shiro,” Pidge quickly decided, and headed toward Shiro’s door. 

Hunk shrugged, and started walking, “No problem. I love Coran, he’s a cool guy. I’m sure he’s gonna be a super cool teacher. Of course, this isn’t the real Coran. It’s some sort of weird, possible hologram, possible ghost, fake Coran. It’s fine. No biggie. How bad could it be.” 

The door slammed shut behind him. 

Hunk walked into the classroom with two vague ideas of what to expect. He figured once he walked through the door he would either see a lecture hall, with rows of wooden tables and a podium for the professor, or a horrible torture chamber straight from Hell. He didn’t know where they were, what type of monster they were dealing with, but he at least could take an educated guess. 

This room, however, looked more like a stage. The wooden floor was polished, there were dark red curtains hanging on every wall, and right in the center of it all was a perfect circle of light. Coran stood in the middle of the spotlight, wearing completely different clothes. He had a black tux, a black top hat, white gloves, and he was holding a microphone. 

Hunk had never expected this. “Uh. . .” He stared at Coran for a moment, shocked, before he quickly turned around and scrambled for the doorknob. 

It was locked. 

Coran’s eyes locked onto Hunk. He grabbed the rim of his top hat and tossed it to the side. 

“Hello, Hunk.” Coran spoke into the microphone. 

Hunk slowly turned and faced Coran, “Uh, hey, um, fake Coran.” 

“Are you ready to learn, Hunk?” 

Hunk shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, “Um, I guess?” 

Coran barked out a laugh, and tsked. “You have a lot to learn, Hunk Garret. Out of all the paladins, you’re the weakest. You’ve been holding Voltron back.” 

Hunk looked sheepish. He didn’t believe it— he didn’t— but it was hard hearing that coming out of Coran’s mouth, with Coran’s voice. It’s fake Coran, he reminded himself. This was all fake. 

“The universe could have been saved by now, if it wasn’t for you. But don’t worry, Hunk Garret. I can help you. I can teach you to be better.” 

“Is that on today’s agenda?” Hunk asked, quietly. 

Coran grinned and strode toward Hunk. The spotlight followed him. “Hunk Garret. That is today’s agenda.” 

And then Coran managed to shock Hunk once again. 

He burst into song. 

_Take your hands out of your pockets_

Coran held the microphone in one hand, and grabbed Hunk’s elbow with the other. Hunk was so shocked, he didn’t resist. 

_Arch your back, puff out your chest._

Coran smacked Hunk’s back, and Hunk found himself doing as he was told. What kind of monster was this? 

_Look real tough and bare your teeth or_

_You’ll just be a comic relief bore_

_Fix your posture, then the rest_

Hunk glanced to the side, “But I AM comic relief.” 

Coran clicked his tongue, “We’ll fix that.” Then he continued singing. 

_All your nerdiness is ugly._

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, “Nerd? I thought I was more of a geek, but—” 

_All your stammering’s a chore_

“Wh-wh-what?” 

_Your ticks and fidgets are persistent_

_And your charm is non-existent_

_Fix your vibe, then fix some more_

Hunk decided to stand up for himself, “Wha—” 

“Buh,” Coran cut him off and got in his face. 

“Wha—” 

“No.” 

“Aah!” 

“Stop,” Coran glared. He took a moment to center himself. And then he continued his song. 

_Oh, everything about you is so terrible_

_Whoa, everything about you makes me wanna die_

Hunk rolled his eyes, and tried to remind himself this wasn’t real, “Quiznak.” Coran grabbed Hunk’s hand and lead him to the center of the room. 

_So don’t freak out_

_And don’t resist_

Coran spun Hunk in, and then out. Hunk looked a little sick. 

_And have no doubt_

_If I assist_

Coran grabbed both of Hunk’s hands and did the twist. Hunk sort of stumbled along. 

_You will_

_Be more chill._

Coran stopped dancing, and Hunk yanked his hands back. He glared at Coran, and stretched out his wrist, making sure it wasn’t hurt. 

Coran snapped his fingers, and suddenly Lance, Keith, Allura, and Pidge popped their heads out from behind the curtain on the wall behind Coran. Hunk stepped back. It didn’t seem possible, because the curtain was flush against the wall. His friends step touched into a half circle behind Coran, and Hunk could see they were all wearing white buttons up with a black vest and glittery, golden bowtie. 

“Oh, great. Exactly what Voltron needed. More clones.” Hunk gulped. 

Coran raised an eyebrow and snapped again. Suddenly, each of his friends were holding a hanger with a yellow shirt. Coran continued his song. 

_First thing’s first, go buy a new shirt_

“What? I’m not even wearing my clothes!” Coran didn’t listen. He pointed at Hunk, and his friends, smiling brightly, stared circling Hunk and holding up the possible shirts. 

_It’s better if you just comply_

_My job’s to color your aesthetic_

_And make you seem much less pathetic_

_Just step and fetch, don’t ask me why_

Hunk pushed inbetween Pidge and Keith and broke free from the circle. They certainly felt solid and real. 

“What are these shirts even made of?” Hunk asked, hoping he might get some real answers. 

Coran scoffed. “I’m a super-computer, Hunk. They’re made of math.” 

“It’s a computer,” Hunk’s eyes widened. 

Coran started singing, holding the microphone close, 

_Oh, everything about you is so terrible_

His friends dropped the shirts, and got into a perfect V behind Coran. They started chanting: 

_Everything about you sucks!_

_Everything about you sucks!_

Coran stepped forward, really getting into the theatrics now: 

_Whoa, everything about you makes me wanna die_

His friends started doing a coordinated dance: 

_Everything about you sucks!_

_Everything about you sucks!_

_Everyone in the universe_

_Thinks you’re such a slob!_

Lance stepped forward and pointed directly at his best friend: 

_You’re a slob!_

Pidge and Keith stood back to back and glared at Hunk: 

_Terrible!_

Allura raised her nose in the air: 

_Such a slob!_

Coran slowly walked toward him: 

_And boy, can I see why!_

“Enough,” Hunk shouted, and covered his ears. It wasn’t that the song was bad— the melody was actually quite catchy, and easy to dance to— but the lyrics were awful. Terrible. 

It was painful to hear, because it was so painfully accurate. 

Lance walked into Lotor’s room expecting a fight. 

It was nothing like he expected. 

The room looked like a broadway set. There were dozens of lights hanging from the ceiling, and thick velvet curtains on the walls. In the center of the room there was a cardboard book case, a long blue couch, and there, just off to the side, was Lotor. 

He was now wearing a light grey suit, and his long white hair was neatly styled into a low bun. He was sitting at a desk, a pencil and pad of paper at the ready. 

Lance heard the door close behind him. 

“This is your classroom?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. On his desk was a framed picture of Lotor, Zarkon, and Hagger wearing Hawaiian shirts on the beach, and a little nameplate that read Dr. Lotor. 

“I gotta say,” Lance continued, “I expected a more, ruler slapping, strict no talking vibe.” 

Lotor smiled, “Lance McClain. Come, sit.” 

Lance folded his arms, “I don’t think so, asshole.” 

Lotor titled his head, “Come now, Lance. There’s only one assignment for the day. If you complete it, I may let you out to lunch early.” 

Lance narrowed his eyes, “Is the assignment to kick your butt? Cause if it is, then, yeah, I will be completing it. And getting an A plus plus. Plus.” 

Lotor stayed utterly serene, and gestured to the couch, “The assignment is to simply say what you feel. The room will take care of the rest.” 

“The room?” Lance stepped forward, “What about the room? What is this place?” 

“Ah,” Lotor held up a finger, “Those were all questions. I need answers. How do you feel, Lance McClain?” 

Lance kicked the air, “How do I feel? I feel real bad, Lotor. Everything sucks. I want to go home, I want my lion, and instead I’m stuck in some weird group hallucination, stuck staring at the guy who the girl of my dreams chose over me. Oh, and you have bad hair. And you betrayed us, and—” 

Lotor held up his hands, “Let’s circle back. Allura and I were very much in love—” 

“Don’t even say her name,” Lance said sharply. 

Lotor conceded, “Yes, alright. But tell me, Lance. How does that make you feel? What are your true feelings for Allura?” 

Suddenly loud guitar music started playing. Lance jumped, and shrieked. Lotor looked like he’d been expecting it. 

“Come on, Lance!” Lotor shouted to be heard over the music, “Sing!” 

_8 o’clock—_

Lance slapped a hand over his mouth. He’d just started singing— but he didn’t mean to. He didn’t even know this song. 

Lotor leaned forward on his desk, “Sing, and you can leave!” 

Lance glared at Lotor, before tentatively removing his hand from his mouth. And just like that— he was singing again. 

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me_

_her name’s Allura, she’s a princess and my queen_

_She really flies my lion, if you know what I mean_

Suddenly, Allura, Shiro, and Keith appeared from behind the bookcase. They walked in a v, with Allura leading the way. Lance knew immediately it wasn’t actually them since Keith and Shiro were shirtless and Allura was wearing the outfit she’d worn when they first met. 

_And when she walks_

Suddenly flower petals started floating down from the ceiling, and Pidge and Hunk appeared wearing white robes and holding harps. 

_All the wind blows and the angels sing_

Allura, Shiro, and Keith brushed past Lance, but he turned so he could keep watching them. 

_She doesn’t notice me._

_Cause she’s fighting Galra_

_Flying blue through tough skies_

_Listenin’ to Lotor_

At that, Allura turned around and spotted Lotor. She grinned and ran toward him, and he happily took her into his arms. 

_Turntables in her eyes_

_It’s like a bad movie_

_She’s lookin’ through me_

Lance stood, as Keith, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk came and joined him. 

_If you were me, then you’d be_

_Screaming “someone shoot me!”_

Keith and Shiro shrugged, and went to join Allura and Lotor where they were cuddling up close. Now it was a four way hug. Lance shut his eyes and turned away. 

_As I fail miserably,_

_Tryin’ to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_She’s the girl all the bad guys want_

Lance sighed. Then he turned back, upset, to face Allura, Shiro, Keith, and Lotor. He gestured to Shiro. 

_She likes ‘em with a six pack_

Shiro, still shirtless, flexed in the same pose that Lance had tried earlier. Obviously, Shiro looked a thousand times better. 

_Knows how to fly black_

Allura leaned forward and kissed Shiro on the cheek. Keith stepped forward and, also shirtless, wrapped his arms around her waist. 

_She likes him half-altean_

Lotor sprawled across his desk in a sexy pose. Lance angrily stepped forward and gestured to Keith. 

_Does a mullet make a man?_

Keith, Shiro, Lotor, and Allura all held hands in a long line and started to skip around the room. Hunk and Pidge ran on their tiptoes behind them, and threw handfuls of flowerpetals into the air. 

_It’s like a bad movie_

_She’s looking through me_

_If you were me, then you’d be_

_Screaming “someone shoot me!”_

_As I fail miserably,_

_Trying to get—_

Lance stopped singing as Hunk and Matt Holt pushed in front of him, with arms outstretched. 

Hunk and Matt sang, with a heavenly two part harmony: 

_The girl all the bad guys want_

_She’s the girl all the bad guys want_

This time, Pidge joined in: 

_She’s the girl all the bad guys want_

Lance rolled his eyes at all three of them, and turned his attention toward Allura, Keith, Shiro, and Lotor. 

Keith had one knee on the ground, and the other Allura used as a chair. She had an arm wrapped around his bare shoulders, and used her free hand to bop him on the nose. Shiro and Lotor now held two use palm leaves, and were using them to fan her. The breeze made her beautiful, long white hair dance behind her. 

_There she goes again_

_With a lovely laugh and brains beyond compare_

_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated_

_All I wanted was to see her naked,_

_and then introduce her to my family and get married and have the best looking kids in the universe_

Keith stood and picked Allura up bridal style. Lance’s shoulders slumped. 

_Now I’m trying to fight Galra_

_Flying red through tough skies_

_Listenin’ to orders_

_Turntables in my eyes_

_But I can’t get a six pack_

_And I’m not good enough to fly black_

_And I’d never grow a mullet_

Hunk, Pidge, and Matt echoed after him: 

_Mullet, mullet_

Lance clenched his fist and stormed toward Allura. Keith was still holding her. 

_It’s like a bad movie_

_She’s lookin through me_

Lance could feel his eyes tear up. He always cried when he was angry. He wasn’t even sure who he was angry at, himself. Lotor. Keith, Shiro. Maybe he was angry at Allura. She was the most perfect person in the universe. He was sure that she’d never been rejected. 

Allura stared lovingly into Keith’s dark purple eyes. Now, Shiro, Lotor, Matt, Pidge, and Hunk were all preparing for a wedding. Shiro was holding a five layered cake. Lotor was holding a pillow with rings. Pidge, Matt, and Hunk were running around and setting up flowers, and fairy lights. 

Allura and Keith closed their eyes. 

_If you were me, then you’d be_

_Screaming “someone shoot me!”_

Allura and Keith pressed their foreheads together. 

_As I fail miserably,_

_Tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want_

Allura and Keith kissed. 

Lance had enough of this class. He ran toward the door, but the music didn’t end. It grew louder as everyone joined in singing: 

_She’s the girl all the bad guys want_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura, Pidge, and Keith's rooms :) 
> 
> Songs used this chapter are: 
> 
> Everything Stays..... from Adventure Time  
> Dear Old Dad........ from Steven Universe  
> Settle For Me......... from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend

Haggar’s classroom was worse than Allura had imagined. Rows of desks, about thirty, filled the room. But these desks were small, hard, with the chairs attached so it was very difficult to sit in. Truly, torturous. Haggar stood in front of a green board, holding a small piece of chalk.

After a few moments of silence, Allura thought about speaking up. Maybe she should ask a question, or ask to use the bathroom or something. Abruptly, Haggar raised her arm and started writing on the board. 

You must sing, sing the way you are feeling. 

She wrote. In Altean. 

Allura was slightly shaken. They’d recently discovered more Alteans, but it turned out a man she thought she could trust had hurt them. A man she thought she could . . . She didn’t even want to think it. She hated Lotor, and that’s all that mattered now. 

A light melody began playing through the air, and though Allura had never heard it before, she knew what to sing. 

_Let’s go in the garden_

_You’ll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down_

Allura’s eyes lit up, as Haggar waved her piece of chalk in the air and suddenly a young Allura danced into existence. She wasn’t perfectly life like, there was a sort of glimmer that surrounded her. Like chalk dust. 

_When you finally find it_

_You’ll see how it’s faded_

_The underside is lighter when you turn it around_

Young Allura danced, with gracefully twirls. She took a running start and then jumped. Allura almost stopped singing, because it looked like Young Allura was going to hit the ground hard. But before she could, a vision of Alfor, Allura’s father, caught her in his arms. Allura smiled, as she watched him spin her around. 

_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

Young Allura and her father disappeared into a cloud of chalk dust. Before the dust hit the ground, a glimmer vision of Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran appeared, locked in a big group hug. Allura stood, and walked toward them while she sang. It looked like they were all smiling at something in the center of the huddle. 

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

Allura finally saw who was in the center of the hug. It was Young Allura, giggling up at the paladins around her. 

_When everything stays._

Allura smiled, and blinked back tears. 

Pidge was on all four, on top of Shiro’s desk, staring an inch away from his face. 

“Tell me who you are.” 

“No,” Shiro said, smiling brightly. 

“Tell me what you are.” 

“No.” 

“Tell me who you’re working for.” 

“No.” 

“Are you a clone?” 

“No.” 

“Are you always going to answer no?” 

Shiro paused, “Yes.” 

Pidge groaned and slid off the desk, dejectly. “Just tell me what I need to do to get out of here.” 

“You need to sing.” 

That caught her attention. “What? I thought this was school.” 

“You need to sing the way you’re feeling, Katie Holt,” said Shiro, peeking over his desk to stare down at her. “Let it all out. The room will do the rest.” 

“I can’t sing,” Pidge said, slowly standing. 

“In here, everyone can sing,” Shiro assured her. 

Pidge raised an eyebrow. Then she folded her arms. “Well, I don’t want to sing alone. Do you sing too?” 

“Of course,” Shiro said, “Just think.” 

“Think of what?” 

“You’re already doing it,” Shiro said, just as music started to play. 

Pidge frantically searched the room, “Where is that coming from?!” 

Shiro leaned back in his chair, “Sing!” 

_Dear old dad, remember when_

Pidge’s eyes widened as her dad, Sam Holt, appeared to pop out of thin air. She could tell it wasn’t him, because he was strumming on a guitar. She wanted to stop singing, tried to force herself, but it was like being possessed. 

_You would sing to me, we could do it again_

_Dear old dad, remember how_

_I would sit on your shoulders,_

_Well how ‘bout it now?_

_Dear old dad, I was wondering why_

_As I get older now, the days keep going on by_

_Dear old dad, remember this too_

Sam had wandered closer and closer to Pidge, and now all she had to do was reach out an arm, and she could touch him. She could hug him. 

_In this whole wide world_

_no one like you, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Sam smiled down on Pidge, with the same expression he used to have when he’d kiss her goodnight. Pidge felt herself tear up. 

Then, Sam started to sing: 

_My darling girl, I remember when_

_I would sing to you, and I would do it again_

_Beloved child, remember this too_

_In every universe, there’s no one like you, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Pidge smiled, her heart swelling with emotions even though it wasn’t real. It felt so real. They both sang together. 

_You ooh ooh ooh_

_You ooh ooh ooh_

_You ooh ooh ooh_

Keith entered the classroom with Zarkon expecting the worst case scenario. That the fake, weird, dream Zarkon would somehow transform into the real Zarkon, and attack. 

Keith never anticipated how terrible fake Zarkon could be. He almost wished for the real thing. 

At least the real Zarkon never tried to make him sing. 

“No,” Keith searched the room for something, anything, to use as a weapon but it was completely empty. One wall was a giant mirror with a barre attached, like the sort that ballerina’s used. The other three walls were covered in dark red curtains, and that was it. What a stupid room. 

“Keith Kogane, look into your heart and sing!” Zarkon roared, and chased after Keith. Keith didn’t know what Zarkon was planning to do if he caught Keith. Maybe force him into tap shoes. 

“I’m playing your twisted game!” Keith shouted over his shoulder as he ran. 

“What about me Keith?” 

Keith skid to a stop, because Lance had appeared right in front of him. It must have been a trick, because this Lance was in a floral suit. 

And he looked amazing. 

“Will you play with me?” Lance reached out a hand, and Keith was speechless. 

It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real, his brain chanted. Keith hesitantly took Lance’s hand. 

It felt real. 

Suddenly, piano music filled the air. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pulled him in close. 

“Keith,” Lance said, breathlessly. 

Keith’s brain was in overdrive. He’d spent so long fantasizing about this exact moment. Lance, holding him close. Lance, looking at him with soft eyes, and a special smile that was just for him. 

“Sing to me, Keith,” Lance asked. How could Keith say no. 

_When we’re together_

_I feel so grand_

_My heart goes tippity-tap-tap-tap_

_When I hold your hand_

Lance started to sway, and Keith let himself be carried away. 

_But I know there’s another girl_

_You fancy more_

Suddenly, Allura appeared in a sparkly blue gown and long white gloves. She gracefully waved toward Lance, who turned his head immediately toward her. Like he always did. 

_So, even though_

_I’m not the one you adore_

_Why not_

_Settle for me_

Keith took charge of the dancing now. He put his right hand in Lance’s and started leading his around the room. Now Lance had to look at him. 

_Darling, just settle for me_

_I think you’ll have to agree_

_We make a good team_

_I know I’m only second place_

_In this game_

_But like two-percent milk_

_Or flavored food goo_

_I almost taste the same_

Lance tilted his head back and laughed. Keith felt his cheeks flush. 

_So won’t you settle for me_

_Come on and settle for me_

_Say yes or no before I choke_

Keith coughed, and then quickly returned to his song 

_On all this swallowed pride_

_I have no problem being_

_Picked out from the bottom_

_I know she’s your first choice_

_I’ll be plan b!_

_So lower those expectations_

_And settle for me_

Allura got uncomfortably close to Keith and Lance, and stroked her chin thoughfully. 

“Are you okay with this?” She asked Keith. 

“Totally,” he responded, glaring at her and twirling Lance away. He continued his song: 

_Settle for me_

_Babycakes, just settle for me_

_Schmoopy-pie, I’m beggin you please_

_Can’t you see the light?_

Lance made a sour face. 

_Sugarlips, I’m so bereft_

Keith gripped Lance’s back and dipped him. 

_Demeaning terms are all that I have left_

_Of my masculinity_

_So, settle for me._

Lance thought it over and allowed Keith to twirl him. Lance sang, 

_It’s a practically proposal_

Keith twirled him in, and sang 

_Settle for me_

Lance turned toward Allura and shrugged, 

_It makes a certain sense._

Keith started skipping, desperate to drag Lance away from Allura. Keith sang, 

_She’s a fantasy_

_But hey, let’s think this through_

_Yes, Allura is a dream, but I’m right here_

_In flesh and blood and self-hate_

_Settle for me_

_In a sad way, darling, it’s fate_

Lance suddenly broke away from Keith and race into Allura’s arms. Keith stomach dropped as he helplessly watched Lance and Allura dance around the room. A chandelier descended from the ceiling. Lance and Allura looked so happy. 

Keith had to break this up. He jogged next to the couple as they danced, and he sang, 

_I’m prequels to her star wars_

_Solange to Beyonce_

_Not asking to be your fiancé_

_But if tonight or tomorrow_

_If you happen to be free_

_Maybe, just maybe_

Keith stopped running. Lance and Allura had someone moved into the mirror. Keith saw Lance twirl Allura, both of them blushing and in love. Keith’s own reflection stood a foot to the left, pathetic, and completely alone. 

_Settle for me_

A loud bell cut through the air, and Zarkon appeared next to Keith. He slapped him across the back, and Keith had to catch himself from falling forward. 

“It’s Lunch time, Keith Kogane.” Zarkon said with a smile.


End file.
